Héroe
by JustDanny
Summary: Es un héroe, y debe seguir adelante, sin miedos, sin dudas. Porque los héroes no piensan, no dudan, no quieren. Y es difícil, y le tiembla la mano. Y, al terminar, Albus Dumbledore se siente roto. Vacío. AlbusxGellert.


**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. No soy Jotaká, aunque estoy trabajando en ello; por lo pronto, empezaré por teñirme de rubia, a ver si hay suerte.**

* * *

**Héroe**

Es un héroe. Lo quiera o no. Es un héroe, y todos esperan que siga adelante, que no piense, que no dude. Que no quiera, tampoco, y esto es lo más difícil.

Le tiembla la varita en la mano. Suda; la ropa que le han dejado es incómoda, llamativa y rica. Nunca le han gustado ese tipo de túnicas, pero la ocasión lo merece: está a punto de verle medio mundo mágico, vestido de azul y plata; parece Merlín reencarnado, pero un Merlín inseguro, tembloroso.

Le reciben aplausos, vítores y gritos de aliento; le recibe una mirada castaña y orgullosa. El pelo, antes rubio, ha encanecido; lleva ropa negra de duelista, y una sonrisa de superioridad, burlona, como las de antes. A su alrededor, el mundo parece insignificante. Gellert Grindewald brilla más que cualquier cosa.

Se desprende de la túnica con un gesto; debajo, como el otro, lleva ropa de duelo. Alguien chilla, le da ánimos; el resto se han quedado en silencio. Cuentan hasta diez, los dos a una; se coordinan casi perfectamente, después de todo. Y los primeros maleficios cruzan el aire, más poderosos de lo que cualquiera aspiraría a lograr; ellos mueven la varita en gestos lánguidos y estudiados. Se prueban, tientan a su suerte, recuerdan.

Se conocieron muy jóvenes; se parecían mucho, entonces, muchachos ambiciosos, exigentes, demasiado geniales para su propio bien. Gellert apareció en su vida, como caído del cielo, pelo rizado y rubio y sonrisa traviesa, y arrasó con todo.

Querían viajar, y lo hicieron, aunque no muy lejos. Fueron vuelos cortos, de una boca a otra; se besaban lento, cálido, a escondidas. Eran jóvenes, amigos, amantes; competían y se burlaban el uno del otro, antes de acercarse de nuevo y unir los labios, la magia y el aliento.

Rayos de luz, verdes y rojos. El público contiene la respiración; están decidiendo su futuro, ante sus ojos, y no saben –no pueden saber- que hay mucho más en juego. Amor, melancolía, recuerdos; los ojos de los duelistas chocan, azul y ámbar, y estallan los corazones, los besos nunca dados. Nadie puede verlo, pero los maleficios se buscan, rabiosos, y la magia vibra, brilla, hace el amor.

Aberforth fue el único en darse cuenta, entonces. Les descubrió un día, semidesnudos, jadeantes, brillantes y húmedos de saliva; se limitó a cerrar la puerta, a mirarle con odio –a él, a su propio hermano- y a dejarlos atrás.

Fue la última vez que se vieron, Gellert y él. Albus se sentía culpable, y todo cambió entre ellos; desaparecieron la confianza, los roces y los besos. La amistad se volvió fría, y un día –un día como otro cualquiera, un día como hoy, igual de negro- desapareció del todo. El corazón se le quedó congelado, con la marcha de Gellert; dio una última sacudida antes de dejar de latir. Pero siguió adelante.

Y eso es lo que debe hacer ahora, lo que todos esperan que haga. Seguir adelante, sin miedo, sin dudas, porque es un héroe. Y los héroes son sólo carcasas; no piensan, no sienten. No quieren, y eso es casi imposible.

Un último movimiento, seco, con la varita. Gellert queda atrapado; suelta una risa amarga y burlona. Ha cambiado, como él; puede que también le haya echado de menos, durante todos estos años. Puede que todo esto –el mal y la muerte, y la magia casi tan maravillosa como él mismo- lo haya hecho por él, en el fondo, por los sueños que nunca cumplieron.

Aplausos, gritos de júbilo. Era un duelo noble, frente a frente, sin trampas; ahora hay un ganador, y un vencido, y Albus Dumbledore se siente roto. Vacío.

Quiere besarle. Antes de que todo acabe; quiere sentir, de nuevo, su roce, labios contra labios. Un nuevo duelo, por favor, antes de que se lo lleven.

Gellert Grindewald sigue sonriendo cuando le conducen a Azkaban. Atrás, entre la multitud, es el ganador quien ha perdido.

Albus Dumbledore es un héroe.

* * *

Me gusta Dumbledore. No me gusta como me gustan Lupin o Snape o Sirius, pero me gusta. Es un personaje curioso, el típico abuelito de cuento, bueno y sabio, pero guarda muchas más cosas, ahí dentro. A muchos les parece mal que le ocultara tantas cosas a Harry, pero, en el fondo, ¿no tuvo que ser más difícil para él, que tenía que saberlo todo y aún así seguir acercándose al muchacho al que iba a mandar a la muerte? Y también carga con la culpa del encierro injusto de Sirius, y su posterior muerte, y el peligro en que pone a Snape con el juego de espionaje, y un montón de cosas en las que no tengo ganas de pensar.

Así que, para variar un poco, y también porque nunca antes me había imaginado a un Albus, simplemente, sin el Dumbledore detrás, he intentado escribir su... prueba de fuego. O algo así. Vamos, el momento en que se le está empezando a venir el mundo un poco encima, porque tiene un deber que cumplir y, aunque su corazón le dice otra cosa, sigue adelante. Porque oye, Harry no es el único haciendo grandes sacrificios por el bien común, a lo largo de la saga, ¿no?

Enfin, me despido con esta charla sin sentido.

**Danny**

**_¿Reviews? Alimentan al espíritu y nos hacen más fuertes... _**


End file.
